<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hammock of Love by Writinglover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775078">The Hammock of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinglover/pseuds/Writinglover'>Writinglover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clumsiness, Consensual Underage Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Forehead Touching, Hammocks, Hand Jobs, Humor, Love, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Smut, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Touching</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:21:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinglover/pseuds/Writinglover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben really had a great idea building their fort. It was nice, and warm and made you feel like home....NO! It was full of dust, cold but it did made you feel you home. Also, the hammock put there is the "piece of resistance" and everyone is fighting to stay in it as long as they can. Two of them, especially!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Feel free</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You know that feeling of wanting to escape, to feel free and surrounded only by the people you love? It doesn't matter where you are, if you're hot or cold, if you're hungry or full, if you're full of energy or your eyes are barely opened of tiredness...just being with the people that are important for you and be free! Free to feel whatever you want, free to say all it comes to your mouth without thinking it twice, free to do what you want without being judged. For sure Ben Hanscom felt that before he builded the fort for The Losers Club. He only did it thinking of them and the amazing time they will spend here. Yes, you couldn't feel the brize down here, it's humid and dark but, with them, it feels like home. 3 years since they have been to this place and nothing seemed to change. Stan keeps rolling his eyes at every stupid thing Richie and Eddie say and do, Ben's feelings for Bev are growing more and more as her feelings for Bill, apparently. Bill is as blind to these feelings as he has always been and Mike tries to keep them all together in peace. About Richie and Eddie, well.....<br/>
" Get the fuck more to the left, idiot! I have no spac ein this freaking hammock because of you! Jeez!"<br/>
"If you wouldn't have insist to climb in with me, asshole, the space would not be a problem for any of us! Why are you so idiot, Eduardo? Don't you see we don't have space in this together?"<br/>
" Your time EXPIRED, fool! 10 fucking minutes! 3 years and your little brain still does not understand this!"<br/>
" YOUR little brain does not understand that we DO NOT HAVE SPACE here together, asshole!"<br/>
Ben thinks Stan's eyes couldn't roll more on this point. Mike is smiling fondly looking at them. Somehow, Ben feels that Stan and Mike are knowing something about Richie and Eddie that no one else does, neither Richie and Eddie. Bill is looking calmly at them like the leader he is. Ben knows he is the leader and always respected him. He is their ideal and none of the boys need to say this outloud because it is like a silent agreement.Each one admires Bill and wished secretly to have the power he has when they will be adults. Bill has grown up way too quickly sadly since those incidents....those times that no one want to remember and hope secretly that they will forget somehow, someday. They will? This is another silent thing that everyone wonders but no one speaks about it. They wish so bad to forget it hurts some time. They would give everything to forget everything that happened that summer. Bev holds a cigarette and the smoke from it touched Ben's cheek. To Ben this is almost like one of Bev's touches and he shivers. He hopes that his feelings would be reciprocicated one day but he knows it's only a dream. Bev likes Bill and he is nothing like Bill. This wouldn't happen. He would at least have the memories with her from these years. It's not what he wants, of course, but it is something. He would never be the brave, strong, good-looking guy Bill is. He would never have the power Bill has towards others. He can't hate Bill, though. Uncontrary, it seems like he admires him even more now, while he's looking at him and sees those old-eyes in this tiny body. How much he had suffered and what a courage he had...Bill is great, indeed, and he is not. If he would have been a girl and he had to choose between him and Bill, he would choose Bill too. Well, at least they be happy. It's all Ben wants. Seeing Bev happy even if it's not with him, but with Bill or whoever she wants. He sighs.<br/>
"I've told you to move, jackass! Your butt is occupying 80% of this hammock!"<br/>
" 80% ? Wow! So precise, Eds! How'd you know that? You checked out the hammock or my butt?"<br/>
"I..."<br/>
Suddenly, Eddie stops. He can't see his face, but Ben can feel it. He sees it on Richie's face, who's staring at Eddie with his lips parted like he always does when he says one of his stupid jokes and he knows it it a stupid one. He feels like he shouldn't be here anymore. Luckily, he doesn't have to say it because he really doesn't know how should this be said without causing more awkardness.<br/>
"It's enough! I would hear about anything, literally ANYTHING on this planet, but not about Richie's butt!" Stan is talking and he does it right because the tension is quickly solved. " Let's go, guys!"<br/>
" Yeah, I am so done being here!"<br/>
Richie wants to get up, but Stanley stops him.<br/>
"Hmmm, who was talking to you, again? No! I've talked to the WISE people in here, the five of us. You, little idiots, will stay here and solve this shit. Ok?"<br/>
" Oh hell, no, Stan! I am not staying here with this idiot!"<br/>
"Well, you will, Eddie, otherwise I'll be very pissed and you really don't want to get me pissed, ok? Now, when we'll return, I don't wanna hear anything, neither the smallest thing, about Richie's butt! I that clear?"<br/>
Both Richie and Eddie have to accept the fact that Stan is incredibly decided at this point and they both know that, in this situation, no one can do a thing to make him change his mind. Stan is calm and quiet most of the time, but he has the fabric of a leader too. Not like Bill, who's brave and who'd go to war fighting with his bare hands to protect the people he loves. Stan fights with words. Stan fights with the brain. If Bill is the one who can start a war, Stan would be the one who'd end it. Richie remembers his Bar Mitzvah. How brave Stan was to talk like that in front of all those people! Richie felt the urge need to applaud, forgetting for a moment that his mother is there, his neighbours. He wishes to be as brave as Stan was that day and to say what he thinks, what he feels too...but he can't.<br/>
''Fine."<br/>
"Aye aye, Captain!"<br/>
"Stan, this won't work! He is annoying already!"<br/>
"You'll make it work. Do not make me say it again! You have 3 hours."<br/>
And, with this, Bill, Ben, Bev, Mike and Stan left and let Richie and Eddie mad in the hammock.<br/>
" I'm not making peace with you, butt-face!"<br/>
" The only peace would'be making with me, Eds, has a lot to do with your butt, actually, and believe me that you don't want to give you another detail!"<br/>
Richie did it with this line because Eddie's cheeks are dark red right now and he is staring at him with an angered-shocked expression and, with this, both of them know that this has just begun! These 3 hours would be some long hours, that's for sure!<br/>
'I'll fucking win, you bastard!' think both Richie and Eddie at the same time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Think free</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So.... it started! It is Eddie looking intensely at Richie. It was Richie who is looking intensely at Eddie. It's again Eddie who's looking. Richie is, again looking at Richie. Oh, no, shit! Richie needs to stop this right now! It is already too much.<br/>
" This needs to stop, Eds! I mean, come on... I can't stay mad at you for so long..."<br/>
"What do you say, asshole*for so long*? It have practically passed 55 seconds."<br/>
Richie starts to laugh hearing this.<br/>
" Shit! Don't tell me you monitorized the second, Eds?"<br/>
Eddie's already angry eyes look even more angrier now, but somehow amused.<br/>
"It's Eddie, you jerk, EDDIE, NOT EDS!"<br/>
"Oh, come on, Eds! You know you love it when I call you like this!"<br/>
Eddie knows he can't fake it now. He really does like it when Richie is calling him like this. It is like a secret between them. A nickname that even though everyone knows it, no one knows what it truly means, because only Richie is calling him like that. And yes, the truth is that Eddie loves it. And yes, the truth is that Eddie would never in his life admit that he does so, obviously...<br/>
"In your dreams, idiot! I hate it!"<br/>
"That's what your mom says every time I am kissing her, EDS, but she loves it! Auch!"<br/>
"Stop talking trash about my mom, Trashmouth, or your leg will be hitten again!"<br/>
Richie is measuring his next answer. To say it or not? But Eddie have put the ball on the net for him, he can't miss this!<br/>
"Well, how do you know I'm not all into this, Eds? I love a little pain in some moments, if you know what I mean."<br/>
Richie succeded, apparently, because Eddie's cheeks are as red as Snow White's lips right now. Richie tries to hide his shaking hands and hopes Eddie can't see them. He sees that his words had an effect on Eddie, but he is not sure what kind of an effect they had. He is red because he likes this thought or because he is so embarassed and wants to run? Richie will find out soon, because Eddie is looking again furious, with determination, at him. Yep, he blew it!<br/>
"Auch! What was that for again?"<br/>
"You said you have *a thing*for these." says Eddie looking between his legs." I'm waiting to see the *thing*, but guess what? Nothing happens!"<br/>
Now, it's Richie's turn to have a crimson shade on his cheeks. Eddie said what? Does he know what the fuck is he saying? What fucking effect have his actions on him?<br/>
"You know, I had in*some moments*, Eds, so, of course this doesn't work because...."<br/>
Richie can't finish his sentence because Eddie is now caressing his leg, from ankle to the top.<br/>
"Like these?"<br/>
What the fuck is Eddie doing? Is this a plan? He thinks it's a joke? He wants something from these? What's the point?<br/>
"Hmmm, Eds..."Eddie's hand doesn't stop the caresses.<br/>
"What?"<br/>
"Maybe you should stop doing that.."<br/>
"Doing what? This?"<br/>
And, with this, Eddie, without stopping caressing Richie's left leg, is slapping lightly his right leg and this activates something in Richie that he prayed to not ever happen in public, especially in front of his crush: he has a boner!<br/>
'Crap!' he could be more embarassed?No! He could be more turned on? No! He wished for this to happen but hoped for this not happen? Yes!<br/>
"Hm...dude....don't be..it's a normal reaction, I mean... I am a teenager dude, you're a handsome one..."<br/>
Eddie's grinning makes Richie even more embarassed. This, however, makes him realise he just called Eddie handsome. This will be a disaster!<br/>
"I mean...you're not handsome in THAT way...you're handsome in the...normal way!"<br/>
Eddie's expression starts to lose its joy. He looks kinda sad, or...disappointed?<br/>
"What is the *normal*way and THAT way, Rich?"his hand stopped from caressing Richie's leg. Richie is looking down, ashamed, playing with his hands.<br/>
"You know...normal is just when your hommie calls you handsome, I mean..he's objective. And....THAT way is...is..you know what it is, Eds."<br/>
"I don't, actually. Enlighten me."<br/>
"Eds, you know it..."<br/>
"Please!"<br/>
"The...gay way!"<br/>
"In which way did you call me handsome, Rich?"<br/>
"WHAT?"<br/>
Richie is looking again into Eddie's eyes right now. He is shocked, but seeing Eddie is making him sad and angry. Eddie looks sad. He is waiting for an answer. Maybe Richie completely misunderstood the whole situation? Maybe Eddie...but no, it can't be! Eddie couldn't...<br/>
"In....which..way..would you want me to have said it, Eddie?"<br/>
Richie starts licking his lips and adjusting his glasses, his eyes looking intensely at Eddie, waiting for an answer, hoping it is the one he is waiting for. Eddie, instead, does not let him get away so easily.<br/>
"In which way did you want it to say it, Rich?"<br/>
Richie feels his mouth dry. Like, really dry. Like he has been into the dessert and had no water in the last few hours. He wants to clear his throat, but he feels it dry too. His whole body is shivering and he thinks his heart may stop any minute by now. Eddie is looking at him non-stop, waiting for an answer. He seems calm, but Richie can feel he is nervous too. This can't continue anymore. This staring contest needs to stop now and, if Richie was the one who stopped it before, he will do it now too, no matter at which costs. He leans towards Eddie so fast and harsh that he think he may pull a muscle, but he does it anyway and, cupping Eddie's face, he is kissing him. Well, it's more like a smooch rather than a kiss, but he lets his lips on Eddie's lips for about 3 seconds before he retires and going back to his side of hammock. He is looking at Eddie with his heart in his neck and what he sees lets him shaking. Eddie is shocked. Richie realises he just destroyed the friendship between him and Eddie. He is an idiot. What he can do to fix it?<br/>
But then Eddie's coming back to his initial and normal expression, the angry-sarcastic one and he's saying:<br/>
"What the fuck was that, asshole?"<br/>
"I...just...kissed...you....I...didn't mean it.."<br/>
"I really hope you didn't because...(Richie doesn't want to hear it) it sucked! You call that A KISS? Now I know all your stupid stories about sex were just lies, silly me I've ever believed them!"<br/>
Richie feels dizzy.<br/>
"WHAT?!?"<br/>
"Yeah, what kind of a kiss was that? It lasted 3 seconds and you put all the saliva you had in your mouth on my lips, yuck!"says Eddie but he doesn't look disgusted at all when he is wiping his lips. The look in his eyes is different one. It's not angry, but more like....hungry? Why is Eddie looking like that at him?<br/>
"Watch and learn, you fucking idiot!"<br/>
"What to.."<br/>
But Richie can't finish his sentence, again, because Eddie's lips are on his. Eddie is kissing him! Edward Kaspbrak is kissing him because he wants to and this is not a dream and Richie can really feel his beautiful, soft lips on his, with his hand caressing his cheek and arm and he thinks he will faint soon.<br/>
"Now...." says Eddie smiling, prompting his forehead on Richie's forehead, who feels like might cry in a second(he does, actually, but Eddie doesn't tell him)"....in which way did you call me handsome, Richie?"<br/>
"In the TOTALLY GAY WAY, Eds, my darling!"<br/>
"You don't need to scream, idiot, I am right into your face, I can hear you!"says Eddie laughing.<br/>
"You can, do you?"<br/>
"Yeah..I do. Handsome, huh?"<br/>
"Stop grinning, you piece of shit! It just happens to have an weakness for short, angry people, who are sexy as fuck, by the way, but you're not Apollo, chill!"<br/>
"Yes, I'm not Apollo. You are!"<br/>
Richie heard it correctly, right?<br/>
"What...?"<br/>
"You heard me, asshole, do not make me say it again!"<br/>
"Please, say it again!"<br/>
"Richard Tozier, you're fucking beautiful!"<br/>
And, letting a shocked Rich, Eddie is leaning and kissing him again. This time is different. The kiss is more fiercely. Eddie is moving his lips also, not only his hands, hands who are already start to explore and be on Richie's bicep and Richie's waist and Richie's pecs and abs and legs and it seems like Eddie wanted this for as long as Richie wanted because his hands slips between Richie's legs, on his thighs...<br/>
"Oh-hoa! Easy there, cowboy, or you'll wake up the little Rich!"<br/>
"I think I've already woken him up, Rich!"<br/>
This little shit can be even more arrogant? He just stays here, on top of Richie, grinning because he made him have a boner? Yeah, he did, but shit, he doesn't need to remind him.<br/>
"You very proud of yourself, right, Kaspbrak?"<br/>
Looking into his eyes, Richie sees Eddie's pupils are almost black now and a feeling unknown until now is running throught his whole body. He wants to have Eddie looking at him all the time. Eddie's leaning towards him and he is whispering, practically, with a low voice, that makes Richie shiver, on his ear:<br/>
"I'd like to know how more proud of myself can be, Rich!"<br/>
"They said 3 hours, right?"<br/>
"Right."<br/>
"Let's fucking get out of here!"<br/>
With this, Richie's almost falling off the hammock trying to get off it as quick as possible making Eddie laugh. He almost trips over his own feet making Eddie laughing so badly and Richie starts to laugh too, so he takes Eddie's hand and help him get off the hammock and, laughing together like the idiots they are, they are getting out of the fort and going to Richie's house, which is empty because his parents are at work and....Richie can't wait to feel what he knows he will happen in his room!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do you say, guys? Making it Explicit or letting it like this, Teenagers rated? Or posting it as two fics, these two chapters being T-rated and another with the thirds chapter which'd be E-rated?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Act free</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That's it, guys! That's the finale version! Enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They ran the whole way from the fort to Richie's house. Once arrived, Richie starts to understand they were really going to do this, so he is taking out the keys with shaky hands. He drops them in the second he tries to unlock the door.<br/>
"Ups! S-sorry, Eds, I.."<br/>
Eddie is smiling fondly, bends a little catching Richie's attention making him sweat even more, takes the keys and unlock the door.<br/>
Tozier's residence seems so familiar, but bizarre in the same time. Eddie has been here a multiple times before, but always with a different thought than today. Him and Richie were playing video games together here, reading comic books or talked about movies. This place was an escape for Eddie. An escape from his ordinary life. An escape from his mother and her rules. Eddie was feeling free here. He felt Tozier's residence like a second home. No, like his true home. His house was only a house where he lives but this house is home. And now, he fully understands why did he feel that way. Because Richie is here and he is the one who is making him feel free.<br/>
Today, it seems like the Tozier's residence is cooperating with them itself because, even if it's November, it's warm and cozy, and the light that pass through curtains makes a romantic atmosphere. Eddie is smiling. He is home. He is free. He is turning to face Richie, who's embarassed and nervous. Eddie can tell by the redness from his cheeks and the way he is moving from a foot to another,looking down.<br/>
"You know we don't need to do anything, right? It's ok just to stay in your bed...cuddling, maybe?" says Eddie, now him being the one embarassed.<br/>
All can Richie manages to say is "Ok" so he locks the door takes Eddie's hand into his and, together, go up to the bedroom.<br/>
"Here it is! Room sweet room!"<br/>
Eddie is looking around. It's the same room he has been so many times. In front of him is the same bed with white and blue sheets in which he stayed so many days and nights, but now it looks different. Richie was not his boyfriend then. Well, he isn't, technically, now either, but Eddie knows they are boyfriends. He doesn't need to ask.  He feels it.<br/>
"I don't know about you, Eds, but I'm feeling gross right now and I'd like to take a shower before we go to bed to.,,cuddle" says Richie clearing his throat before saying 'cuddle'.<br/>
"Yeah, ok. Go! I'll take one after you too!"<br/>
Suddenly, Richie seems to have an idea because he turn around and wants to ask something, but he stops himself. He enters in the bathroom, half shaking, half excited.<br/>
Eddie takes off his shoes and socks. He prepares some clothes for Richie, his favourite t-shirt and a pair of short pants, and for himself too. He is taking his time preparing the clothes, folding them nicely and he starts to make the bed too and, while doing it, he finds a cap from a bottle under Richie's pillow. A strange feeling makes Eddie looking through Richie's nightdrawer where he sees.... Eddie smiles. He wanted to do this before Richie closed the door to his bathroom but now he is completelely decided. With a determined, but happy expression on his face, Eddie is taking off his clothes to the boxers and enters in Richie's bathroom. He is licking his lips at the sight in his face.<br/>
Richie probably haven't heard him. The water is at its maximum volume and Richie is too busy trying to pleasure himself. The second he entered the bathroom he took off his clothes and turned on the water. He tried to think about something else, Eddie's mom, his math teacher, broccoli, but nothing seemed to work. All he could think was Eddie's lips on his and his voice in his ear...Richie thought it is a good idea if he would release a little bit of this and started to masturbate. Slowly, trying not lose control, only to gain a little bit of relief. He didn't heard Eddie come, neither when he got closed to the cabin. The second he heard Eddie was when he stepped in inside with him.<br/>
Richie freezes. Eddie clearly saw what he was doing. What he will think?<br/>
Slowly, Eddie's putting his hands on Richie's hands, holding him tight, saying bravely<br/>
"Why are you doing this to yourself when I'm here? I can do that."<br/>
"Oh, shit!"<br/>
Richie is putting the back of his head on Eddie's shoulder, trying not to lose it completely and look like a fool when Eddie, with sure hands, is putting his next to his body and is taking his dick into his, moving them slowly, up and down, while breathing into his ear.<br/>
"Is it good like this?"</p><p>It is not a form of validation what Eddie just asked and Richie knows. He feels it. Eddie's voice shaken a little bit when he asked. He didn't want for his ego to be tickled, he really meant it. He wants Richie to feel good and this only makes Richie feel even better. Even if Eddie wouldn't have been good at what he is doing[but, surprise, Richie, he is!], the fact that he cares enough to put his ego away and ask Richie if it's good would have made him feel the best.<br/>
"Yeah.."<br/>
And Richie can feel Eddie's pride and happiness when he says"Ok."<br/>
Eddie's hand is moving torturing slowly. Richie feels he will explode soon. He turns around and holds Eddie's waist. In this moment, none of them knows if it's the hot water which is still on or their emotions but the atmosphere changed suddenly. Everything became incredibly hot. It feels like they were breathing hot air.' What is going on?'and Eddie finds his answer the second the questioned himself because Richie is passing a hand through his hair, putting it back, the water pouring on him like a waterfall, making him all wet and flustered. Richie has his eyes closed and lips parted, letting his head back to feel the water, hoping, probably, to make him feel a little less hot and Eddie can't help himself but leaning and kisses his neck. Richie suddenly opens his eyes feeling Eddie's lips on his neck and before he has time to react, a tongue attempts a kitty-lick on his Adam's apple. Richie lets out a groan.<br/>
"Do you wanna get out of it?"<br/>
" Yeah..let's do this."<br/>
Putting a towel on his shoulders, Richie is turning off the water and, holding Eddie's hand, enter the bedroom. Yep, it wasn't the hot water which made the atmosphere hot. It was them. Richie never felt his bedroom air as hot as today, neither in the most sunny days ever. He feels mesmerized. Dizzy. Drunk of love. He keeps caressing Eddie's waist and slowly is taking him to his bed. With the most careful move, he puts Eddie on his bed on his back. Richie slowly tries to place himself on top without letting the towel fall, but he fails.<br/>
"Damn it!"he says while's trying to put it back.<br/>
Eddie's hands are covering his.<br/>
"Rich...wouldn't you want to let it....aside?"<br/>
Richie is looking at Eddie pietrified. He wants it. A lot. He dreamed of this moment for almost 4 years now, but he is afraid. Afraid that Eddie wouldn't like what he'd saw. Afraid that he won't like being naked on top of a boy. Afraid that he is feeling this and this is happening. But Eddie's full of love eyes is looking at him, like he totally understands and Richie thinks he can read his mind. Eddie feels so sure of this. He can't feel this way too.<br/>
"Aren't you afraid, Eds? Afraid of this? Of us?"<br/>
"Afraid? Rich, I'm pietrified. But I love it! Because I love you!"<br/>
Richie feels like he might faint in the next second.<br/>
"I love you too, Eds!"<br/>
"I know, loser! Now come here and make me feel good!"<br/>
Richie is bursting out in laughter. Eddie is wise. This little shit! He knew exactly how to change the subject.<br/>
"Oh, you want it, don't you? You want a piece of little Rich, Eds?"<br/>
Eddie is taking the towel in his hands.<br/>
"I don't want only a piece, Richie, I want all of it."<br/>
"Fuck!"and, with this, Richie is throwing the towel and, with a sure move, push Eddie onto his back and him positionating on top of him.</p><p>The feeling of his penis touching against Eddie's clothed one was enough to make Richie moan. Eddie is looking mesmerized at him. He can't even enjoy the moment properly because it's too busy looking at Richie's parted lips and then..<br/>
"Oh, shit!"<br/>
Richie is grinding against his briefs and now Eddie can totally feel him. Fuck this shit! The asshole didn't lie when he said shits about his dick? Eddie, dizzy with pleasure, finds enough strength to look down, only a glimpse, to see if what he feels it's real or only his imagination. Nope! It's fucking real! How that thing will fit in his...There's no way for this to happen!<br/>
"Hmm..babe?"<br/>
"I love when you call me like this!"says Richie moaning in his ear. This gives shivers down to Eddie's spine.<br/>
"Yeah, I love when you do that too, but...do you have,..hmm..things?"<br/>
Suddenly, Richie stops and Eddie regrets immediately that he spoke.<br/>
"Things? What things?"<br/>
"You know..when two guys are doing what we're about to...well, they need some things. I read it in a magazine. Stan stole it from a shop a few months ago. It was written there that, if two guys are doing sex, they need something to make the entrance wet. This is called lube. Also, we need condoms, for safety. Do you have these?"<br/>
Richie is looking down, blushing.<br/>
"Eds, now I think you know that all of my stories about sex were...well, lies. I couldn't have been with any girl if I like boys, one in particular."<br/>
Eddie smiles"So...what we're going to do?"<br/>
"Well, maybe we should...you know..try things and let the fun part to the other day?"<br/>
Eddie can feel Richie's emotions through his words"Yeah, let's do this."<br/>
"Ok."<br/>
"So....you can come back and do what you did a few minutes ago." Eddie leans back against the bed and makes Richie a calling gesture with his hands.<br/>
"Anything for my Spaghetti."<br/>
"Richard! If you'll call me like this while we'll be doing sex, I swear I'll break your dick riding it!"<br/>
If Eddie wanted to sound threatening or he wished to make Richie even more turned on than before, Richie doesn't know, but that clearly made him even more horny if that was even possible.<br/>
"You'd...you'd what, Eds?"<br/>
Richie's movements are more confident now. Torturously slow. Harsh. The way he is rolling his hips on his clothed dick hardens Eddie more than he has ever been.<br/>
"When I'll ride you, you idiot! Have you gone deaf?"saying this, Eddie is trying to match his hips with Richie's movements, earning a growl from the boy on top.<br/>
"You'd...you'd do this?" Richie is panting so hard in his ear that Eddie thinks he will soon start to blow fire.<br/>
"No shit I'd do!" he rolls his hips again while's caressing Richie's sweaty back. He scratches with his nails a little bit making Richie trying to push into him. This filled Eddie's chest with pride." Missing to see this beautiful face while his owner is fucked? For nothing in this world!"<br/>
"Oh, God! Are you trying to kill me, Eds?"<br/>
Eddie is pulling Richie close to him, biting his ear." Don't know, Rich. Am I succeding?"<br/>
"Oh hell, yes!"<br/>
Richie is feeling confident. His fears, his worries..they are all gone now. He sees that Eddie tries to make him feel good and he want to make him feel the same.'Fuck with all!'With this, Richie is trying to gain some control over his body and not come yet. Instead, he focus on Eddie. He is so close to his ear now and he has seen that, every time he breathes or speak next to his ear, Eddie's shivering, so why not trying? Full of lust, Richie is closing his eyes and starts to lick Eddie's earlobe. This has the effect he wished for. Eddie's squirming beneath him. Feeling even more confident, Richie brings a hand over Eddie's briefs and starts to palm him, never letting his tongue stop. Eddie's moaning quietly. Richie wants to hear more. Loudly. He takes Eddie's earlobe between his teeth, biting slightly. Eddie's awarding him with a full moan now. Richie hopes so much he can maintain this control over his body because he really wants to make Eddie feel good. And he will.<br/>
Slowly, he goes down, nipping at Eddie's neck, never stopping of palming him. He starts with butterfly kisses, then he puts some tongue too. Eddie's hands are touching as much of him as possible. Richie feels him even harder then before. He feels proud. He is the one who's making Eddie Kaspbrak like this.Dizzy of pleasure, Richie is biting Eddie's neck.<br/>
"Ah!"<br/>
He quickly raises his hand thinking Eddie's hurt or that he crossed a line. Eddie's face is flushed. He is sweaty, red and his breath is so accelerated.<br/>
"Bev has concealer."<br/>
"What?"<br/>
"For marks. If you want to leave some....Bev has concealer."<br/>
And now Richie understands. Eddie wants to mark him. To let a sign there, on his neck, a sign that says Richie Tozier.<br/>
"Ok."<br/>
Richie is biting one more time, sure that this time Eddie's neck will have a little bruise tomorrow. He will feel damn proud while watching it knowing it's from him. Then, he realises their friends would think another person made this on Eddie and he feels suddenly jealous.<br/>
Hey, Eds! We can..I mean..if you want to...our friends..they would keep it secret..."<br/>
"Sure! I'd love to!"<br/>
With this, Richie knows for sure that now this is all for Eddie and he continues his mission: make Eddie come as he never did in his life! So he starts to kiss, caress and lick everything he can on Eddie's body, making the younger one shivering every time Richie's lips or tongue touch his body.<br/>
Looking at his briefs, Richie raises his eyes to Eddie. Eddie nods. Richie is spitting in his hand making Eddie covering his eyes with his arm. This is too much for him to watch and not because of bacterias and shit.<br/>
"Sorry, Eds! I don't have lube, so I need to use spit to make it better for you. You wanna go to the bathroom and take something from there? Maybe mom has some lotion or.."<br/>
"Put your fucking hand with your fucking spit on my dick, Richard, before it'll explode, please!"<br/>
"Yes, sir!"says Richie in a fake British accent<br/>
"Don't do your stupid accents while you're about to put your hand on my dick, dick-face, no...!"<br/>
If Eddie wanted to say something more or not, it doesn't matter now because Richie's full of spit hand just grabbed his dick, slowly moving up and down and Eddie gives a fuck about what he wanted to say. He just raises his hips trying to catch as more as he can from Richie's hand, who's looking at him with the most loving and full of desire eyes he ever looked at someone. Eddie almost's raising off bed when Richie is touching the head of his penis.<br/>
"It's enough! Come here!"<br/>
Richie doesn't understand at first, than he realises and he knows his control over his body is over in this moment because, when he is letting himself fall on Eddie, their dicks are now touching without any kind of barriers between. Eddie is flipping them over, now him being on top.<br/>
"To give you an image from what the future will look like, Rich!"<br/>
"If my future would like this, Eds, take me there now!"<br/>
"I would, stupid, but you don't have lube!"<br/>
Thinking that Eddie feels prepared and ready to fuck him makes Richie shiver. He will buy some condoms and lube with the first occasion or he'll die trying. His thoughts about robbery and others are stopped by Eddie, who's rolling his hips like an expert on him. He immitates what Richie did earlier and starts to kiss and lick whatever he can. Richie feels the bravest than he ever felt now, so he takes[or, at least, he tries]both of him and Eddie's dick in his hand making Eddie growl. It's the sexiest sound Richie has ever heard.<br/>
"What kind of Yeti hands do you have that you can hold both of us?" says the younger one panting.<br/>
"You should be glad I have these big hands, Eds!"<br/>
"Oh, believe me, I am!"<br/>
It doesn't take more than 5 strokes for both to came. Eddie is falling on Richie giving a shit about the fact that their come is between their bodies now.<br/>
"I need to take a shower."<br/>
"Well, you know where my bath is, Spaghetto"<br/>
Eddie's giving a light punch to Richie's chest making him laugh" I haven't made myself clear. I need to take a shower, but I can't move right now."<br/>
"Well, then..'<br/>
And Richie understands what Eddie wants so he puts his legs around his waist, his hands around his neck and, trying to use all of his muscles, he left the bed with Eddie hanged form him like a koala. Well, what he can do? Eddie's bossy and hot so he obliges. He feels so happy now!<br/>
Clean and dressed, both boys are waiting in the hammock the rest of the group. Trying to be discreet, they can't, although, hide the love eyes they have for each other. Eddie is looking at Richie like he is the most beautiful thing ever[well, for him he is] and Richie is blushing behind his comic book.<br/>
"I t-told you t-this movie wo-wo-would be sh-shit-shitty!"<br/>
"You said it in your dreams, maybe, because to us you said nothing!"Stan's sassy voice can be heard, making both Richie and Eddie laugh.<br/>
" Guys, please, do not start or we'll be forced to lock you down here too, like we did to them!"<br/>
With this, the trap has been opened and the their friends are coming one by one.<br/>
"It seems our boys are behaving nicely now!"says Bev holding a cigarette while Ben came next to her smiling.<br/>
Stan comes closer to the hammock"Well, how are you, boys? Did you use.....wisely those 3 hours?"<br/>
It may be Eddie and Richie's imagination, but the pause Stan made after'use'and his grin make them thinking if Stan hadn't made this on purpose. Maybe he knows? Maybe they all know!<br/>
"Well, Stan-the-Man, you can say we didn't waste any second of them!"says Richie in the most arrogant tone he has.<br/>
Eddie is looking at Richie smiling. This idiot!<br/>
"Well....if that so..."<br/>
Stan is taking a seat on the bench fixing Eddie's neck with his eyes. Eddie doesn't understand why, but Richie is already looking at him with big eyes. Suddenly, touching his neck, Eddie understands. His bruises can probably be seen now by everyone. He is letting his head down, blushing and smiling in the same time. Then, he is looking at Richie, whom he never thought he looked that proud. Both are smiling like idiots.<br/>
".... I can just believe you by word!" concludes Stan grinning and everyone starts to laugh looking at each other!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This had 300 views before I even started to write properly at it, I am so excited and so stressed to make it right for you, guys! Thank you so much! Hope it won't disappoint!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>